


Moon and Sun

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lesbians, Nail Polish, One Shot, Romance, moonsun, playful banter, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -Byul-Yi groaned in the direction of her lover. Keeping eye contact in her new position, Byul-Yi moved a stray strand of Yong-sun’s bleached locks. It’s hard not always being able to be like this - a normal situation for any young couple, relaxing in each other’s arms- as idols Yong-sun and Byul-Yi can only dream of being so comfortable. Every action is under a fine-tuned microscope. With the ever-present analysis of the internet, if word ever got out about their relationship, their entire career would undoubtedly be at stake.-Byul-Yi and Yong-sun spend some much needed alone time together in their shared apartment.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Moon and Sun

Moon and Sun

Laying across a stylish deep navy blue carpet that adorned the cold faux wood floors of their shared Seoul apartment, and Byul-Yi’s head resting on Yong-sun’s toned lower stomach. How they always managed to find themselves on the floor rather than their enormous couch is a mystery. Something about laying on the floor with your lover was oddly romantic. The domestic vibe of the whole situation allowed them to fall into their own world, hidden away from the prying lenses of cameras. 

Yong-sun’s aged and chipped acrylics were affectionately scratching at Byul-Yi’s scalp, having just recently been dyed, Yong-sun’s loving measures helped to soothe some of the irritated patches of her scalp. There were still lingering pieces of glitter trapped in the fine strands of Byul-Yi’s hair from one of their recent stages and Yong-sun couldn’t help, but admire how they sparkled back at her.

The room was dimly lit by a modern lamp that sat on a side table next to the leather couch of the small living room. Soft music playing through their shared Bluetooth speaker. Yong-sun had shuffled their ‘nighttime’ playlist that consisted of lyricless old American jazz and German piano pieces. Simple and easy to listen to after a long day of promoting. 

Byul-Yi groaned in the direction of her lover. Keeping eye contact in her new position, Byul-Yi moved a stray strand of Yong-sun’s bleached locks. It’s hard not always being able to be like this - a normal situation for any young couple, relaxing in each other’s arms- as idols Yong-sun and Byul-Yi can only dream of being so comfortable. Every action is under a fine-tuned microscope. With the ever-present analysis of the internet, if word ever got out about their relationship, their entire career would undoubtedly be at stake. 

The world is cruel she thought to herself. While Byul-Yi was thankful and felt lucky to be in the position she is in now, most trainees can only dream of such a successful and lasting debut from such a small company, although she can’t help but feel defeated in some aspects in her life. Such a big piece of herself is her love for Yong-sun and with the internet’s reaction to the latest dating ‘scandal’ in the pop world, and a straight couple at that, the dim glimmer of hope she had left about being able to go public about their relationship now that Mamamoo was considered a senior group has seemingly diminished. 

“You’ve been staring for quite some time now. Do I really have such an effect on you even after all this time?” Yong-sun interrupted Byul-Yi’s trance-like internal discord with a bright face. Byul-Yi’s front teeth found purchase in gnawing at her own bottom lip. Despite the difficulties they face in order to keep their relationship a secret, it really is such a great privilege to be able to love Yong-sun.

“Of course, I am so whipped for you.” Byul-Yi grabbed Yong-sun’s hand, turning the plush appendage of her lover in her own hand, her nails really do look beat up. “Sounds fake.” Yong-sun joked. 

“How about we do each other's nails? You look like an absolute mess and mine are naked and eaten to death.” Byul-Yi inquired with a playful ring to her voice. “First. Rude. Second, I could use some pampering if you really want to and I’d like to see you with pale purple gel polish. It would look handsome with your new hair color.” Yong-sun softly removed Byul-Yi from her own person in order to stand. Her pink plaid pajama pants crumpled up to her knees. She had an odd habit of wearing long pajama pants only to fold them to her knees when she had plenty of shorts to choose from instead. 

After retrieving the ancient beat-up nail polish kit that has been around since their dorm-room days, Yong-sun pulled their short white living room table that had previously been pushed aside into the corner of the room back to its original placement. Yong-sun sat across from Byul-Yi, she winked then placed her cold, sockless toes under Byul-Yi’s unclothed thighs earning a distressed squawk from the younger. 

“Holy shit you’re freezing! This is why you should wear your pajamas properly! You always complain about being cold but won’t bundle-up.” Byul-Yi whined to the older. “But I like being able to steal your warmth Byul-Yi-ah! Socks aren’t as cozy.” The older one argued in a playful tone. “Now stop complaining and help me decide on a purple for you. Maybe a glitter topcoat as well?” Yong-sun said as she rummaged around in the nail kit pulling out various shaping devices. Byul-Yi’s nails weren’t in the worst condition, she probably just needed some gentle filing to get rid of the jagged edges caused by her chronic nail-biting and oral fixation. 

With professional hands, Yong-sun softly reshapes Byul-Yi’s distressed cuticles and moving quickly on to giving attention to the jagged edges of her lover’s nails. She finally decided on a pale pastel shade of purple to decorate the now pampered nail plates of Byul-Yi’s hands. A nearly perfect match to Byul-Yi’s new hair color. She untwisted the cap before quickly closing it, raising an eyebrow.

Yong-sun moved both of her own hands close to Byul-Yi’s ears, rubbing her fingers together while making shushing mouth sounds. 

“What is this...some kind of makeshift asmr session now” Byul-Yi giggled. Oddly enough she was getting tingles in her lower back, although she’d never admit that to Yong-sun. “Hush, yes, aren’t I doing so well. Look at you, you’re getting tingles already” Byul-Yi confidently barked back a firm “You wish.” 

Yong-sun picked up the nail polish once again, tapping the glass casing with her nails doing a poor interpretation of an asmr YouTuber. With a few more tapping gestures she started painting Byul-Yi’s pinky nail. 

Satisfied with the application of the nail polish on Byul-Yi’s freshly shaped nails, Yong-sun orders the younger to place her fingers under a UV light in hopes of quicken the setting process. Yong-sun’s favorite part of doing nails is the finishing clear coat as she has bought and collected many with glitter or speckled designed topcoats. For Byul-Yi she has decided on a purple and gold glitter topcoat with gold star designs that will go on each finger.

“You’re such a pro at this, seriously. I can’t even pretend to bully you. Your attention to detail is kind of incredible, I feel bad because whenever I do your nails the polish is leaking over onto the surrounding skin of your nail bed while my look perfect.” Byul-Yi lets out a loud, almost obnoxious laugh. Obnoxious but Yong-sun loves to hear it. 

“It feels so good to be praised by my bully of a dongsaeng. Although, I do appreciate your time and effort in making my nails look pretty...they can look a little rough sometimes.” Yong-sun jokes back at the younger. It’s these domestic and intimate moments that make the difficulties of being a secret LGBT couple in an unforgiving industry worth it. 

Once Yong-sun was finished with her partner’s nails, they switched roles. Yong-sun spread her fingers across the table. “What color should we do for you Yong-sunnie? Probably pink, right?” Byul-Yi looked across the table for any confirmation or suggestions. “Maybe a pale pink? I think that would be a good babe.” Yong-sun responds back across the table. “A black nail accent would be cool too.”

“Sure, we can do that.” With less steady hands and even less coordination Byul-Yi coats a light shade of pink onto the feminine digits of her lover’s nails. The color leaking from the nail plate onto the surrounding skin of her delicate fingers. Even with complete concentration on the task at hand, she still managed to make a complete mess. Byul-Yi sighs to herself, “Man, I am the worst. Just know that I am really trying.'' She apologizes half-heartedly. 

Finishing her lackluster masterpiece, the tip of her tongue resting on her bottom lip in a focused trance, she ends with a black-accented pinky nail on each hand. She looks up to Yong-sun whose eyes are filled with only love and admiration for her partner, no sign of disappointment in her terrible attempt at nail art. Byul-Yi presses a soft kiss to the soft expanse of Yong-sun’s hands. 

After cleaning up their living room space they decided to move to the bedroom while exchanging loving kisses and embraces along the way. Once they settled into their bedroom the couple cuddled close together on the large bed, Byul-Yi head resting in Yong-sun's chest. Yong-sun soothingly played with the youngers hair like she had been previously, she knew Byul-Yi loved it when she played with her hair and it also brought comfort to Yong-sun as well. With little effort they fall asleep in the comfort of eachothers arms, a smile resting at their lips. Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of a fic-exchange with some friends. Although I thoroughly enjoy Mamamoo's music, I will admit I know very little about their group dynamic, so everything seen in the fic is based on observation. The ending is a bit of a joke because I don't know how to write smut lmao but that was where I was intending this fic to end. It was also brought to my attention that I didn't have them wait for the nail polish to dry lol it's okay. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic.


End file.
